1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of furniture locks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of locks, anchors and other devices have been provided to prevent or reduce the opportunity of theft of many different types of furniture. For example, two of the more recent types of furniture anchors are shown in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,664,163 and 3,859,826. Another similar device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,183. All three of these devices employ some type of tethering device with opposite ends attached to the protected item and a stationary object. Many of the prior art devices are relatively difficult to install, and in many cases, result in permanently injury to the protected article. The device disclosed herein is particularly advantageous in that minimum effort is required for the installation of the device.
Other devices of interest include a chain and lock combination attachable to a mat as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 274,788 and a spring and chain combination attachable to a chair for maintaining the chair in its original position as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,200,134.